Synthesize collections of compounds emanating from the CMLD's B/C/P pathways and deliver these compounds into clearly defined pipelines for biological investigation (e.g., the MLPCN Screening Centers via the Molecular Libraries Initiative and the Broad Institute's Screening Center). (Library Synthesis Core)